Death Bell: El Juego de Supervivencia
by AlisonOropeza
Summary: Fanfic de Death Bell. LiHyung, TaeLi y tres compañeros más forman parte del grupo de excelencia del instituto coreano ChangIn High. Su experiencia en el curso intensivo se vuelve aterradora cuando un misterioso sujeto comienza a jugar con ellos haciendo preguntas que deben responder en una limitada cantidad de tiempo.
1. Parte I

Amanecía cuando las puertas de un internado mixto y para gente pudiente se cerraron con cadenas y candados. El estacionamiento estaba vacío en su totalidad, al igual que sus instalaciones. Excepto por un reducido grupo de diez estudiantes que estaban sentados en sus pupitres dentro un aula. Estaban acompañados por cuatro profesores. Uno de ellos, un apuesto hombre caucásico que vestía con un elegante traje de color negro, leía una lista de instrucciones escrita en una hoja de papel.

—Las puertas permanecerán cerradas las veinticuatro horas del día —decía—. Los alumnos tendrán libre acceso a la cafetería, los dormitorios, la biblioteca y sus respectivas aulas de clase; el Grupo de Excelencia permanecerá en el Curso Intensivo durante dos semanas.

—Ahora procederemos a separarlos en dos grupos —dijo una joven profesora de piel blanca y largo cabello negro—. El primer grupo estará bajo mi supervisión y la del profesor YounTae Long. El segundo grupo estará bajo la supervisión de los profesores TseTung So y JingTan Li —dicho esto tomó la hoja de papel que sostenía el primer sujeto y comenzó a llamar a sus estudiantes—. EunYong Ming, MinYoon Tsung, TenLung Soon, LiHyung Yoo y TaeLi Yang, ustedes cinco vendrán con nosotros.

Los cinco aludidos se levantaron de sus asientos y siguieron a los dos profesores. Esos cinco elegidos iban todos vestidos con un elegante uniforme escolar de color negro. El grupo era bastante pintoresco:

EunYong Ming era un atractivo jovencito de alta estatura. Tenía músculos que apenas se notaban. Su cabello era corto y de color negro, tenía piel blanca y unos brillantes ojos de color café. Llevaba un par de libros bajo el brazo.

MinYoon Tsung era una jovencita morena. Su largo y ondulado cabello lo llevaba peinado con una apretada coleta y un flequillo cubría su frente. Usaba gafas de gruesa montura negra y abrazaba un par de libros contra su pecho.

TenLung Soon era un chico con un aire torpe y desaliñado. Era moreno y de alta estatura, llevaba un par de libros bajo el brazo y mordisqueaba un bolígrafo.

LiHyung Yoo era una chica que se distinguía del resto porque su uniforme se veía viejo y desgastado, como si fuera de segunda mano. Su largo cabello negro lo llevaba peinado en una coleta y dos mechones caían sobre su rostro. Llevaba bajo el brazo un bolso descolorido, de cuál sobresalían un par de libretas.

Por último, TaeLi Yang era una chica pelirroja. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, parecía brillar en contraste con su elegante uniforme. Su cabello era tan largo que llegaba hasta su cintura, era lacio y caía como cascada. Lo llevaba peinado de tal forma que su largo flequillo cubriera gran parte de su rostro, sólo podía verse su ojo derecho, de color negro, y la mitad de sus labios. Llevaba a cuestas una mochila de color negro.

Los otros cuatro iban alejados de TaeLi, como si quisieran evitar estar cerca de ella. Siguieron a los dos profesores, YoungTae Long y la profesora que llevaba por nombre KimIn Choi, hasta otra aula de clases. Ahí ocuparon cada uno un pupitre cada uno, TaeLi fue a sentarse hasta el fondo del salón, mientras que sus compañeros ocuparon los asientos del frente. El profesor Long comenzó a escribir algunas palabras mientras la profesora Choi hablaba para sus estudiantes:

—Ustedes cinco son los mejores del Grupo de Excelencia. Por lo tanto, tomarán un curso más avanzado que el resto. El profesor Long escribirá en la pizarra los temas que abordaremos durante el Curso Intensivo. Más vale que mantengan sus buenas notas o serán expulsados del instituto.

Aquél grupo de alumnos, el Grupo de Excelencia, estaba conformado por aquellos estudiantes que tuvieran las más altas notas. Luego de cada temporada de exámenes, el resto del cuerpo estudiantil tenía dos semanas de vacaciones, mientras el Grupo de Excelencia debía permanecer dentro del instituto para tomar un curso de clases avanzadas, el cual debían aprobar con la mejor nota para no ser expulsados. Esas eran las reglas del instituto, que llevaba por nombre ChangIn High.

Algo interrumpió en ese momento las palabras de la profesora Choi. Una melodía resonó por los altavoces, era una tonada de música clásica que indicaba los cambios de clase. El grupo habría actuado con naturalidad de no haber sido por una voz mecánicamente distorsionada que siguió a aquella melodía. La voz dijo lo siguiente:

—Quiero dar la bienvenida al Grupo de Excelencia. Sé que deben estar cansados de estudiar, pero me temo que tendrán que presentar un último examen. Están ahora separados en dos grupos y eso lo hará más interesante —en ese momento, el televisor que se encontraba dentro del aula se encendió, mostrando en pantalla un número telefónico—. Les haré una sencilla pregunta y ustedes deberán enviar la respuesta en un mensaje de texto al número que acaba de aparecer en la pantalla del televisor. Será como un juego divertido, las reglas son sencillas: si contestan de forma equivocada iré matando a cada uno de ustedes. Pero si sus respuestas son acertadas, entonces permanecerán con vida. El juego terminará si llegan con vida al día de mañana a esta hora. Podrán terminarlo también si descubren quién soy y en qué parte del instituto me encuentro. Y la primera pregunta es la siguiente: ¿cuántos miembros del PTA se encuentran dentro de ChangIn High en este momento?... Tienen cinco minutos para responder.

La voz se quedó en silencio y en la pantalla del televisor apareció un reloj que marcaba cinco minutos en cuenta regresiva. La profesora Choi miró aterrada a su compañero, que estaba estupefacto. Sus estudiantes entraron en pánico.

— ¡Yo soy miembro del PTA! —dijo MinYoon apresuradamente.

— ¿Qué es el PTA? —preguntó LiHyung confundida.

—Es el grupo de estudiantes cuyos padres apoyan económicamente a ChangIn High —explicó TenLung—. Yo también soy parte de ellos.

—Y yo —dijo EunYong y miró a LiHyung para preguntar—: ¿Eres del PTA?

— ¡Claro que no! —Respondió la aludida—. Yo sólo puedo estudiar en ChangIn High porque tengo las notas más altas.

—Entonces somos tres miembros del PTA —dijo TenLung y miró a TaeLi para preguntarle en voz alta—: ¡Hey, Yang! ¿Eres parte del PTA?

TaeLi se limitó a negar con la cabeza, se mostraba demasiado tranquila. TenLung la fulminó con la mirada.

—Hay tres miembros del PTA en este grupo, pero, ¿cuántos habrá entre nuestros otros compañeros? —preguntó LiHyung.

— ¡Profesora Choi! —Llamó MinYoon mirando a la aludida—. ¿Usted y el profesor Long saben la respuesta?

— ¡Claro que no! —Soltó la profesora Choi con severidad—. ¡Y ustedes, quédense en su lugar! ¡El profesor Long y yo iremos a buscar al responsable!

— ¡Pero si no enviamos la respuesta, uno de nosotros morirá! —exclamó LiHyung aterrada.

— ¡Esto no es más que una broma de mal gusto! —soltó el profesor Long enfurecido—. ¡Ahora quédense aquí en silencio!

Dicho aquello, ambos profesores salieron del aula, abandonando al grupo. Quedaban dos minutos del plazo establecido.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un teléfono celular? —preguntó EunYong en un susurro.

—Yo tengo el mío —informó LiHyung sacando el aparato de su bolsillo.

—Pero aún no tenemos la respuesta —les recordó MinYoon.

—Podríamos ser los únicos miembros del PTA —dijo EunYong—. Deberíamos arriesgarnos.

Sin embargo, el plazo de cinco minutos se terminó y la voz volvió a escucharse por los altavoces:

—La respuesta es... incorrecta.

En la pantalla del televisor, los cinco estudiantes pudieron ver a sus otros compañeros, sólo unos segundos antes de que ocurriera una pequeña explosión y todos se vieran acribillados por un centenar de afilados cuchillos. Todos murieron.

LiHyung gritó aterrorizada y se cubrió los ojos para no tener que ver aquello. La voz no volvió a escucharse, pero cuatro de los cinco estudiantes de aquél salón estaban aterrados.

La quinta, TaeLi, se levantó de su asiento y sacó de su mochila negra un objeto afilado: un cuchillo para pan. Acto seguido, avanzó hasta la puerta del aula y la atrancó, arrastrando una estantería para bloquear la entrada. Miró a sus compañeros y esbozó una maligna sonrisa.


	2. Parte II

No había rastro de los dos profesores que estaban a cargo del grupo.

TaeLi se encontraba sentada en una orilla del escritorio y jugueteaba con el filo de su enorme cuchillo. LiHyung se había hundido en su asiento y se restregaba las manos de tal forma que parecía querer arrancarse la piel.

— ¡Oye! —llamó MinYoon desde su asiento y TaeLi le dedicó una mirada despectiva—. ¿De qué se trata, Yang?

—Las reglas fueron bastante claras, ¿no crees? —Respondió TaeLi con un amenazador siseo—. La única forma de sobrevivir es respondiendo a las preguntas que nos hagan. ¿O quieres salir y buscar tú misma a esa persona? —inquirió esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Y para qué ese cuchillo? —Respondió MinYoon levantándose desde su silla con violencia—. ¿Tú estás con esa persona? —acusó con voz aguda.

—Debí suponer que yo sería la primera sospechosa cuando empezáramos a buscar culpables —comentó TaeLi despreocupadamente—. Intentas asesinar a tu compañera de habitación y todo el mundo pierde la cabeza…

Sus cuatro compañeros se quedaron congelados al escuchar aquello. Con todo, MinYoon avanzó hasta TaeLi y le propinó una fuerte bofetada para hacerla callar. Los dos muchachos intercambiaron miradas de angustia y LiHyung se hundió aún más en su asiento. El golpe resonó en las cuatro paredes del aula donde se encontraban y dejó una marca roja en la mejilla de TaeLi. Mirando con auténtico odio a MinYoon, la pelirroja se lanzó sobre su compañera para dominarla y logró empujarla hasta que estrelló su espalda contra la pizarra. Se levantó una pequeña nube de polvo de tiza y MinYoon ahogó un grito cuando su compañera le puso el cuchillo al cuello.

— ¡Estás loca! —soltó la audaz boca de MinYoon con voz ahogada.

La siniestra sonrisa de la pelirroja se acrecentó.

—No tienes idea de lo que es estar loca.

Dicho aquello, usó su cuchillo para hacer un limpio corte que seccionó el cuello de MinYoon de lado a lado. El cuerpo inerte de la chica cayó al suelo y comenzó a crecer el charco de sangre que emanaba de la herida. LiHyung soltó un grito tan potente que sintió cómo se rasgaban sus cuerdas vocales. Los dos muchachos respiraban agitadamente, estaban completamente aterrados.

— ¿Alguien más se quiere hacer el valiente? —preguntó TaeLi avanzando hacia sus tres compañeros restantes con el cuchillo en alto.

Una gota de sangre cayó de la punta del cuchillo, un brillo psicópata se reflejaba en los ojos de la pelirroja.

Soltando un sollozo, LiHyung se levantó de su asiento y le dio un fuerte empujón a TaeLi para derribarla. La pelirroja cayó y el cuchillo resbaló de su mano. LiHyung logró mover la estantería que le bloqueaba la entrada y escapó enfilándose por el largo pasillo a trompicones.

— ¡LiHyung Yoo! —llamó EunYong y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

TenLung siguió a su amigo dejando sola a la pelirroja.

LiHyung corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada de aquél edificio. Sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba cuando vio las cadenas que mantenían cerrada la puerta. Intentó retirarlas, tirando con fuerza de ellas, sin tener éxito en su escape. Golpeó la puerta varias veces sin lograr quebrar los cristales.

Gritaba y sollozaba sin parar, deseando que los profesores o cualquier otra persona pudieran escucharla.

Escuchó las voces de sus dos compañeros que la llamaban a gritos. Se giró y los vio correr hacia ella. Se sintió aliviada de que TaeLi no los acompañara aunque a la vez hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de saber que uno de ellos había muerto en el camino. Mientras no fuera así, cualquiera era un blanco fácil.

— ¡LiHyung! —exclamó EunYong enfurecido al llegar con ella—. ¡No vuelvas a salir así, no sabes lo peligroso que es!

La tomó por los hombros y le dio una fuerte sacudida, aquello bastó para devolverle un poco de tranquilidad a la chica.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —intervino TenLung antes de que la aterrada chica se lanzara a los brazos del muchacho para llorar desconsoladamente.

—La puerta está cerrada —le indicó la chica señalando las cadenas con una sacudida de la cabeza—. ¿Cómo vamos a salir?

—Por una ventana —puntualizó EunYong dando un chasquido—. Pueden bloquear las puertas pero es imposible que protegieran todos los cristales de los edificios.

—Tiene sentido —dijo TenLung pensativo—. Pero no deberíamos ir todos. Podría ser arriesgado…

—Así como sería arriesgado que saliera uno solamente —intervino LiHyung—. ¿No hay manera de saber si hay peligro afuera?

EunYong separó los labios para responder cuando volvió a sonar aquella tonada que indicaba el cambio de clase. Aunque en aquél momento, aquella música anunciaba que era momento de otra pregunta. LiHyung retrocedió asustada cuando aquella voz salió por los altavoces.

—Es hora de su siguiente pregunta —decía la voz—. Pero antes, quiero que saluden a mi invitada.

Un terrible grito escapó de los altavoces.

La profesora Choi estaba con aquél sujeto.

—Hay tres aulas de cómputo en el edificio donde se encuentran. Cada una contiene veinte ordenadores. Sesenta ordenadores de los cuales solamente dos funcionarán durante los próximos diez minutos. Ustedes tendrán que encontrar esos ordenadores e introducir la respuesta en el campo de texto que encontrarán en la pantalla. De lo contrario, asesinaré a mi invitada.

Otro grito, EunYong ahogó el epíteto que amenazaba con brotar de su garganta.

—La pregunta es la siguiente: Si quedan cuatro estudiantes con vida, y a cada hora mataré a uno de ustedes, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaré en eliminarlos a todos?

La voz se apagó.

—Es sencillo, cuatro horas —comentó EunYong—. Vamos a buscar ese ordenador para enviar la respuesta.

Echaron a correr tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían. TenLung tropezó en un par de ocasiones y su amigo tuvo que tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa para levantarlo.

La primera aula de cómputo tenía todos los ordenadores apagados y cada una de las pantallas había una hoja de papel pegada con cinta que rezaba escrita con sangre la palabra _MUERTE_.

Quedaban cinco minutos cuando emprendieron la carrera hacia la siguiente aula, que quedaba tres pisos más arriba, en la cual tampoco tuvieron éxito. LiHyung comenzaba a sucumbir a la desesperación y no podía dejar de sollozar.

Tuvieron que subir dos pisos más para llegar a su última opción.

La voz había dicho la verdad, dos ordenadores estaban encendidos.

EunYong corrió hacia uno de ellos, quedaba un minuto.

— ¡Date prisa! —urgió TenLung.

La voz volvió a escucharse una vez que EunYong pulsó la tecla para enviar la respuesta.

—La respuesta es… Incorrecta.

La profesora Choi volvió a gritar antes de que los tres muchachos vieran caer su cuerpo por las ventanas del aula. El cuerpo de la profesora Choi yacía en el suelo, fuera del edificio, en medio de un charco de sangre. LiHyung retrocedió aterrada, tapando sus ojos con las manos y sollozando sin parar. EunYong se había quedado sin palabras.

TenLung, por el contrario, corrió uno de los cristales de la ventana con la intención de tener una mejor visión del cadáver de la profesora Choi.

Lo inimaginable ocurrió entonces.

Se escuchó el sonido de un disparo y TenLung cayó de espaldas dentro del aula con una bala introducida en su cráneo.


	3. Parte III

Tras ver morir a TenLung, LiHyung fue víctima de un ataque de nervios que derivó en un intento de suicidio. Intentó cortar sus muñecas con una pequeña navaja encontrada en el archivero del aula de cómputo. EunYong consiguió detenerla a tiempo y por esa razón se encontraban ambos agazapados en un rincón del aula. Cubrieron a TenLung con el saco del uniforme de EunYong aunque el charco de sangre crecía bajo su cabeza e ira imposible no verlo. No querían salir pues temían que el homicida, fuera quien fuese, los obligara a responder otra pregunta si abandonaban el aula. Y tras pasar tres horas en aquél lugar, supieron que su plan marchaba a la perfección.

EunYong abrazaba a LiHyung quien tenía un corte en su muñeca izquierda aunque no tan profundo como para desangrarse. Ella había dejado de llorar hacía pocos minutos y el muchacho no dejaba de acariciar su espalda. Fue entonces que su estómago reclamó por un poco de alimento y se vio obligado a levantarse.

— ¿A dónde vas? —reclamó LiHyung con voz quebradiza cuando lo vio estirar los brazos para desentumecerse.

—Tengo hambre —respondió él—. En el pasillo hay una máquina expendedora, iré por un bocadillo.

— ¡No puedes salir! —Exclamó ella aterrada—. ¡Si te vas, nos pondrán a prueba de nuevo!

—Necesitamos estar juntos para que nos pongan a prueba —dijo él con indiferencia.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Si me dejas aquí, yo podría ser la siguiente!

EunYong la fulminó con la mirada por aquél comentario tan egoísta pero igualmente asintió. Ella tenía razón, debían permanecer juntos para no darle al homicida la oportunidad de secuestrar a uno de ellos para la siguiente prueba.

—Ven conmigo —dijo y le tendió una mano—. Vamos por algo de comida y luego volvemos aquí, ¿te parece bien?

LiHyung estuvo de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, se llevaron una terrible sorpresa cuando salieron al pasillo y vieron la figura que había al fondo. Era una chica pelirroja de cabello largo y que llevaba un cuchillo para pan en la mano derecha. El cuchillo estaba bañado en sangre.

EunYong y LiHyung retrocedieron aterrados pero en ese momento se escuchó la tonada de música que anunciaba que era momento de la siguiente pregunta.

—G, T, A, L, I, N, Y, A, E —decía la voz distorsionada, LiHyung se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza—. En el sótano del edificio donde se encuentran habrá un panel para introducir la respuesta. Tienen diez minutos o mataré a dos de ustedes.

Al mismo tiempo que la voz dejó de hablar, TaeLi se abalanzó sobre ellos con el cuchillo en alto. LiHyung soltó un grito agudo cuando sintió el filo cortar sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Con un empujón, EunYong consiguió sacar a la pelirroja del camino para tomar a LiHyung del brazo que no estaba herido y echar a correr hacia el bloque de escaleras. El muchacho era mucho más veloz así que LiHyung tenía que arrastrar los pies. TaeLi no se hizo esperar pues pronto comenzó a pisarle los talones. Mientras corrían e intentaban esquivar el filo del cuchillo, EunYong comenzó a pensar en una respuesta.

Quedaban cinco minutos.

— ¡Es un anagrama! —Dijo mientras seguían en el bloque de escaleras—. ¡Rápido, piensa en alguna palabra!

— ¡No lo sé! —Reclamó LiHyung—. ¡No puedo…!

Pero la respuesta llegó a ella de golpe.

G.

T.

A.

L.

I.

N.

Y.

A.

E.

TaeLi Yang.

— ¡Es ella! —exclamó—. ¡Es TaeLi Yang! ¡El anagrama es su nombre!

Para el muchacho tenía todo el sentido del mundo así que se limitó a asentir.

Entraron al sótano tras darle una patada a la puerta. Retrocedieron aterrados al ver a la figura que dentro los esperaba. Ahí se encontraba el profesor Long. Tenía una soga al cuello y se debatía por evitar que sus pies cayeran de la delgada tabla de madera que lo salvaba de morir estrangulado. Detrás de él, la pared estaba tapizada con fotografías de los alumnos que formaban el Grupo de Excelencia. Cada uno de ellos tenía el rostro tachado con sangre que aún se conservaba fresca. Todos, excepto dos.

Quedaban dos minutos.

EunYong prefirió hacer caso omiso a lo que veía y se acercó al panel. Un computador al cual debían introducir la respuesta. Entró el nombre de TaeLi cuando aún quedaba un minuto. Fue en ese momento que la voz distorsionada volvió.

—La respuesta es… Incorrecta.

EunYong intentó reclamar en voz alta cuando el cuchillo se hundió en nuca hasta que la punta consiguió salir por su garganta. Cayó inerte al suelo al mismo tiempo que la tabla de madera se partía por la mitad y el cuerpo del profesor Long moría estrangulado a causa de su propio peso.


	4. Parte IV

_Solté el mango del cuchillo para que EunYong pudiera caer al suelo. La sangre se encharcaba bajo mis pies cuando me agaché para tomar de vuelta el mango. TaeLi tenía la mejilla derecha cubierta con la sangre de EunYong cuando me acerqué a ella. Gritó con voz tan aguda que por un momento me pareció que me reventaría los tímpanos. La tomé por el cuello y la estrellé con fuerza con el muro de fotografías._

_ — __¡Te odio! —exclamé asegurándome de alzar la voz lo suficiente para grabarla bien en su memoria._

_Volví a estrellarla contra el muro de fotografías y vi la sangre que salía de su cabeza._

_ — __¡Maldita seas tú y todos los miembros del estúpido PTA! —seguí diciendo—. ¡Como si dar un par de billetes a favor de ChangIn High los hiciera mejores personas!_

_Estaba tan furiosa en contra del PTA, en contra de esa escuela tan elitista. ¿Acaso creían que podían seguir seleccionando sólo miembros del PTA para el Grupo de Excelencia? Deseaba echarle las manos al cuello a todos los directivos. Deseaba poder quemar esa escuela del demonio._

_De repente ya estaba apuñalando a TaeLi contra la pared de las fotografías y ella no dejaba de gritar. Únicamente guardó silencio cuando usé el cuchillo para cortar de lado a lado su garganta y ella resbaló hasta llegar al suelo._

_Arranqué entonces su fotografía, una de las dos que no estaba tachada con sangre. La otra le pertenecía a EunYong. Rompí en dos la fotografía de TaeLi y luego clavé el cuchillo para pan encima de la fotografía de EunYong._

_Entré entonces mi nombre en la computadora y con eso conseguí abrir las puertas de ChangIn High. Salí y caminé bañada en sangre hasta llegar a la ciudad._

_ —_Fue así como pasó… —dijo LiHyung con voz quebradiza y enjugó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. TaeLi asesinó a EunYong y yo… Yo…

—Abriremos las investigaciones —aseguró el detective que la interrogaba—. Mientras tanto, usted tendrá que quedarse aquí para…

LiHyung se enfureció entonces y sacó de debajo de sus ropas su cuchillo para cortar en dos la garganta del detective. Acto seguido, lo apuñaló en el rostro repetidas veces hasta que consiguió sacar varios tajos de carne. Con las manos bañadas en sangre, saltó por la ventana y echó a correr para escapar.

ChangIn High.

Su venganza aún no terminaba.

FIN


End file.
